Her Birthday Wish
by Anaila
Summary: It's May's birthday wonder what will happen this year? with Drew, Ash and Misty around, it's sure to not be a bore. :D


**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. A lot has happened during my absence… so… a lot of plot lines to come :P**

**How I missed this! I've been reading novels instead of ff's and it totally threw me off course. .**

**Hmmm… Here's a little song-fic (Contestshipping of course :P) to entertain you a bit while I'm still trying to work on "Are You Kidding"… and I'm planning on writing something with more romance, horror, and comedy so, always tune in. :)**

**.:x:O:x:.**

Her birthday was set on tomorrow… the very day that's been troubling him for days.

"How will I make you happy? Hmmm…" Drew uttered while in deep thoughts about the most extravagant gifts his money could buy. Yet, wouldn't proceed with for his little May feels uneasy and guilty whenever he treats her to places… Let alone a parking ticket.

"A rose? Nah, I always give her roses… Why is it so hard to buy a gift for someone that's dear to you?" Ruffling his chartreuse hair in frustration he tossed a pebble into the lake…

_Please help me get an idea… I want to make her feel special…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I KNOW!" His signature smirk adorned his face as he strode off to carry on his struck of inspiration.

The Next Day… The Big Day… May's Birthday.

**(A/N: Any thoughts on what Drew's present will be? :P)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!"

"Thanks guys. Hurray! I'm seventeen!" May squealed in excitement.

"Tsk. You may be seventeen, but you're still immature as ever." commented Drew, complete with his branded hair flip to show his signature cocky personality.

"Hmpf! Can't you tone down your cocky personality on special occasions?"

"Afraid not, birthday girl." *smirk*

"Whatever." Uttered May as she left him and walked towards Ash and Misty

"Hey May, here's your present" Ash grinned as he handed over his gift.

"Thanks Ash!" May forced a smile. _"I hope it's not another pair of socks like last year… and the years before that." *sweat drops*_

"May here's my gift. It'll be very useful in handling idiots." Misty said as she gave May an exact replica of her mallet of doom.

"Uhh… Thanks"

"You're welcome" replied Misty as she pulled Ash away from the buffet table and onto their table.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

May was sitting on the veranda staring at the stars. _"I shouldn't have raised my hopes up… knowing he's just so… Drew."_

"Hey."

She turned around only to find the very person she's been wanting the spend the day with.

"Hi."

"On a scale of 1-10, how will you rate your birthday?"

"… a 5"

"Why the sad face? You were happy just a while ago…"

"_Because… I just wanted to be alone with you… the guests keep on interrupting and making me stay away from you" _*sigh*

"Oh… Maybe this will cheer you up."

Drew started strumming some chords while May started feeling some blood rush onto her face… *blush*

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath **

_You always take my breath away with everything you do… May. _

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love**

_This is a surprise… Drew once said he'll never sing in front of me…_

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**_I'll never hurt you…_

**Chorus:**

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

_I mean these lyrics… _

****

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

May is furiously blushing by now. XP****

*Chorus*

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_Each of your words are like musical notes to my ears…_

***Chorus 2x***

The greatest fan of your life.

"… Drew… this is… thank you."

"That's not all." He grabbed something from his pocket and handed it over to May.

"Drew… You shouldn't have…"

"Please, just take it. I want to give you something to remember me by." Pleaded Drew. **(A/N: Whoa. I'd like to see Drew plead to May someday :D)**

She anxiously took the small box and opened it. Inside it was a necklace with a silver ring and a gold heart as its pendant.

"It's… beautiful. Thank you."

"Glad you liked it."

"Hey Hey! Drew! You gave May a keychain?" Ash said as he ruined the perfect moment.

"NO. May, hand me over Misty's gift please."

"AHHH!"

WHAM! Ash got hit with May's mallet of doom and left him unconscious.

"So much for this almost perfect moment…" Drew sighed.

May giggled. "It's still perfect, no matter how I picture it. Hearing you sing was already a 10. Receiving this token were mere bonus points."

With that said, May had her birthday wish granted… and that was to hear Drew sing.

**.:x:O:x:.**

**I know this isn't much, but I promise I'll keep on working on my ffs. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Drifloon. :P**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. .**

**Positive reviews are appreciated. :D**

**See 'ya on my next update. :3**


End file.
